Blue Rose
by soero'smagicBubble
Summary: Nakoi is,well Nakoi.Clumsy,sickly,and has a bit of an adittude.She soon manages to catch the eye of Joey.but when she starts off wrong with Seto Kaiba,soon ends up working for him.But after being in a house together, will something grow? KaibaxOC R
1. A rough first day part 1

Soero: hey group. It may not say it at the end of every chapter, but please do R#R. I've been working ahead of time so I already have the first 6 chapters done but just to keep you guys guessing I'll post them at different times

Nakoi: Yeah and the story is told in my perspective! So I will be doing the chapter review (what I thought about it) at the end of every chapter, don't worry I'm not that boring/ but please do R#R!

Disclaimer: note: Soero does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns the made up characters in her story (Nakoi for say) On with the story

Chapter 1: A rough first day. (part 1)

I sat there, watching the rain outside my window. I was bored and this was mostly all I had to do right now. It was late and I couldn't talk on the phone. All I could do was do what I was doing right now, looking out the window wondering what sort of things will happen tomorrow. But what I thought of the most is what my new school would be like.

My mother and I had just moved into our new house a little while ago and I would be starting my new high school tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see what it was like but I was also a little shy about it as well. But right now all I could think about was making friends. I never really liked being around too many people but friends didn't really count as people…to me friends counted as friends.

The only thing I didn't like was the uniform I had to wear. It was a bright pink with a blue skirt and a tie that hung not far under my collar. And to destroy it even more I had a certain pair of socks and shoes that I had to wear with my uniform though they didn't provide the pair for you, you had to find the white pair of socks and the black/brown shoes for yourself.

I flopped into my bed and rested my eyes for a minute to think clearly. Starting a new school would also mean more homework. I didn't know what the school was even like, so I certainly had no clue how they did homework or even how much they gave. But that would, like everything else, have to wait until morning… Right now I was tired.

(The next day)

Before I knew it, it was morning. And it was time to start my new school.

Quickly, I got dressed and hurried down stairs where my mother was asleep on the couch. "Wish me luck mom," I said quietly to my sleeping mother. After blowing her a kiss, I was off.

My mother had shown me how I could easily walk to my school, since it was only a mile up the road (sort of) and I just had to get up early so I could get there on time.

About a quarter of a mile up the street, I began to grow tired of walking up hill. Luckily for me, the hill ended and when I turned the corner where I would come in sight of D. High LN. , the street my school was on.

Impatiently, I began to jog up the rest of the sidewalk. But when I turned the corner I came an abrupt stop. I had run into a small boy. Or what I thought was a little boy. (He had seemed to be walking up hill too and I almost fell on top of him.) He was wearing a school uniform as well. The only thing different about it was the fact that he had the first few buttons undone and was showing the shirt he was wearing underneath. From the back he seemed to be wearing a necklace, although I couldn't see what was at the end of it.

He's hair was spiked and tri colored. I wondered how he could stand it, it looked kind of freaky, but I didn't care. Right now I had to hurry and get to school.

I was getting ready to get up and leave when I heard someone say: "Are you alright?"

It sounded like a male's voice. I looked up to see a tall blonde-haired guy wearing that same uniform except the whole jacket was unbuttoned and he wore a white T-shirt on underneath. I blinked, was he talking to me or to the boy?

"Yeah I am, Joey," the boy paused to look at me. I looked back at him and we went into a semi-staring contest.

"Hey! You're wearing the girl's school uniform! You must be new, what's your name," said the tall blonde, apparently his name was Joey.

"Uh--oh! My name is Nakoi. Sorry, I ran into you kid," I gave a slight smile at the small boy in front of me. His face first went into shock and then into anger, I blinked at him.

"A-actually, I'm in high school like you," he said with an annoyed tone in his voice, and then he got up and finished stretching out a hand, "My name's Yugi by-the-way." The anger turned into a smile once I took his hand and he helped me up.

"So, you _are_ a new student ehh?" asked Joey.

I looked at him and replied, "Yeah. I'm a little nervous though," I looked away quickly when I said this.

Joey smiled, "Ehh, that's alright. Everyone's a little shy on his or her first day. But trust me. You'll have some friends by the end of today."

We talked and before I knew it we had made it to the school. It wasn't right in front of us like I was used to it being. Instead it was around another corner, and then you came right into the school courtyard. I stared in awe on how big it was. It was bigger than my last school! Joey began to laugh a little.

"HAHA, get over it Nakoi! It's not as amazing on the inside as it is on the outside," Joey laughed again. I blushed and shot him an angry look, which shut him up.

"Yoo-hoo! Yugi! Joey! C'mon guys we're going to be late for homeroom," came a shout. I looked up to see a brown haired girl, wearing the same outfit as me, waving at Yugi and Joey.

"Hey Tea," Yugi said. He and Joey seemed to know her.

When we caught up with her she immediately began asking whom I was and if I was new. I sighed and answered her hoping she would shut up. How could these two stand her? Not long after she heard about my friend list, which was no one, she exclaimed, "That's okay! We'll be your friends Nakoi!" Then she gave me a hug. I nearly barfed on the spot. I wasn't used to strangers giving me hugs. Not that I didn't enjoy the friendliness on my first day. It was better than being ignored, at least.

We separated inside, cause I had to go the office in order to get a so called "new student pass" so the teachers would know. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it. Joey was right, it wasn't _that amazing._

Walking down the hall, my mind was so far in the clouds of what the day was going to be like that I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. And once again I ran into someone. This time it was a rather tall guy who could possibly pass for a college student, with brown hair combed perfectly and blue eyes, though I never really looked at them long enough to tell that they were really blue or not.

I quickly got up and straightened my skirt for it had gone up a bit and showed my thigh. I blushed but still didn't bother to saying anything to the guy I had bumped into. He didn't say anything, either, just picked up some paper he had apparently dropped and left. It took me a while to realize that he had taken one of my drawings that I had brought in my binder with me. I groaned and continued my way to the office.

So I run into Yugi, and then call him a boy. I gain an babbling cheerleader as a friend, and I loose one of my drawings to get me into Art class (apparently for the AP class I wanted to get into, I needed to give art work.)

What else was going to go wrong?

(END)

Find out what happens when I start classes, and who's that guy who ran into me in the hallway? I sure hope we meet again! My drawing! Find out next chapter!


	2. A rough first day part 2

Chapter 2: A rough day (Part 2)

When I finally got to class the bell had already rung and was now considered late on my first day. What a drag. _Oh well_, I though, _I'm sure there have been a lot of students that have been late on their first day. I mean after all, by the way the office acted I'm sure there have been a lot of students that have been late for class in the past right?_

My thoughts came to an end when I arrived in front of class 174. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Crossing my fingers, I waited till the door opened to uncross them.

"Why, hello. Are you a new student here?" The man asked me. He was tall and in a dark brown dress suit. He had a bushy goatee and wavy hair.

I bowed with respect before I answered: "yes."

He gestured for me for me to come in and I did, nearly holding my breath as I did.

When I first walked in, everyone was staring at me as if I had five heads. I quickly avoided their gaze and finished my slow walk to the front of the class. Taking a deep breath, I turned and faced the class, and they stood. When they did I noticed that Joey, Yugi, and Tea were all giving off little waves to me. I smiled. I was glad that I had ended up in a class with them.

"Class, this is Miss Hiroshi Nakoi," I bowed as the teacher introduced me. Here they pronounced your last name first so to the teachers I was known as "Hiroshi Nakoi," but, I hoped, to the class I was known as just "Nakoi."

"Now Miss Hiroshi, you may have a seat in the back until I come up with a specified seat for you," the teacher pointed to an empty seat in the back. I was second closest to window. I had just hoped that it _had_ been by the window. At least I'd have something to do then, other than pay attention—heaven forbid!

But when everyone sat down and I walked down the isle I noticed why I couldn't sit there. A student already occupied it. A male student typed away on a black laptop with papers set neatly beside him. Something was familiar about him but I couldn't quite name it. And, didn't that typing bother the teacher any? Or even the other students for that matter? They seemed to be used to it. _He must do it every day since the teacher hasn't yet told him to put it away_, I thought. I blinked at him oddly before I sat down and got out my stuff.

Class started, and things where going pretty well 'till I was asked up front to do a math problem. I wasn't very good at math but I did it anyways. And when I sat back down I sank in my seat even though I had gotten it right. I sighed aloud, and my small sound was noticed. The guy sitting next to me quickly looked up as if to see the teacher standing there. The guy thought my sigh belonged to the teacher? I nearly laughed aloud. Then he discovered it was I and looked at me for a moment or two before he turned back to his work. I couldn't see how the teacher would let him just go on and work during class. It was as if he wasn't even there! It really ticked me off that the teacher never called on him so I was going to figure out why.

I was about to say something to him when the paper on his desk caught my eye. It was the artwork that I had dropped in the hall. I had been sitting by the thief the whole time! _Ugh! That little brat,_ I thought angrily.

After class I stood in front of his desk waiting for him to give it back to me.

"Can I help you?" He asked coldly. It gave me a chill, but I was too caught on getting my artwork that I never bothered to give a crap.

"Yes. That picture there, I'd like to have it back," I held out my hand.

He stood and looked at me. He was much taller than I was. I probably just barely met his should line, but once again I cared not. He picked up the paper and handed it to me then closed and put away his laptop and left. I stood there stunned by his actions. He didn't even say he was sorry! I rolled my eyes, got my things together, and left for my next class. I had AP TECH next. _What a joy_.

(At the end of the day)

I was probably one of the last people out of the building at the end of the day. Today went horrible! I had trouble in every class, I think my science teacher hates me, I had to sit at the same table as that jerk at lunch today, got a call from mom in the middle of class, and I don't even want to get into what happened in the bathroom today. I was ticked all the way home, or at least I believed I would be. Yugi and his friends (btw I met some of his new friends: Tristan and Ryou) had already left for home. So much for walking home with my friends I guess. I rolled my eyes with annoyance.

Some ways down hill I ran into the one person I didn't want to. That jerk who had taken my picture earlier. I did know his name but like I said, he looked familiar somehow. I sighed and walked even slower, hoping to loose him. But it was like we where going to the same house! I practically walked behind him the whole way home. And he didn't even notice I was there… Until I decided to do something stupid. I tripped and fell right into his back! I thought I was going to die on the spot. It couldn't get any worse.

"What the- watch where you're going!" I stand corrected.

I wasn't even going to say anything. I just passed by his smart-mouth butt and walked a little faster this time. I wanted nothing to do with that jerk, nothing. He had been driving me up the wall all day. He did almost nothing but work on his stupid laptop during class and I think I could still hear his typing in my head. I just wanted to take a nap once I got home.

To make things even better (better?) when I turned the corner I was nearly ran over by a little raven-haired kid. (Who, thankfully, wasn't on anything with wheels.) "Hey! Watch it, kid. You could have knocked me over," I snapped. And…another big mistake; I needed to stop doing this. When I turned the kid had stopped, and standing behind him was jerk-boy. I walked down hill the rest of the way and kicked open the gate to my house while glaring at them. I sneered once more before slamming the door behind me.

"Hi honey, how was-," my mother greeted me at the door but I gave her the cold shoulder and went upstairs.

Flopping down the bed I stared at my sealing. "Some crazed day this has been."

But it wasn't over…the door bell rang.

(END)

Oh great! What now? I bet its jerk-boy at the door complaining about my behavior. He seems like the type to do that. Find out next time.


End file.
